1. Field
The field is breathing aids, in particular intranasal instruments for dilating human nasal passages.
2. Prior Art Nasal Dilators
The following is a tabulation of some prior art (discussed below) that presently appears relevant:
Pat. or Pub. Nr.Kind CodeIssue or Pub. DatePatentee or Applicant2,335,936B1Dec. 07, 1943Hanlon3,710,799B1Jan. 16,1973Caballero4,105,035B1Aug. 08, 1978Rella4,414,977B1Nov. 15, 1983Rezakhany5,479,944B1Jan. 02, 1996Petruson5,665,104B1Sep. 09, 1997Lee5,727,543B1Mar. 17, 1998Corsaro5,816,241B1Oct. 06, 1998Cook5,850,834B1Dec. 22, 1998Yoshida et al.5,895,409B1Apr. 20, 1999Mehdizadeh5,931,852B1Aug. 03, 1999Brennan5,931,854B1Aug. 03, 1999Dillon6,004,342B1Dec. 21, 1999Filis6,106,541B1Aug. 22, 2000Hurbis6,238,411B1May 29, 2001Thorner6,270,512B1Aug. 07, 2001Rittmann6,562,057B2May 13, 2003Santin6,626,172B1Sep. 30, 2003Karow et al.6,863,066B2Mar. 08, 2005Ogle6,962,156B2Nov. 08, 2005Michaels6,978,781B1Dec. 27, 2005Jordan7,055,523B1Jun. 06, 2006Brown7,105,008B2Sep. 12, 2006MaryankaD430667SSep. 05, 2000Rome2001/0023695A1Sep. 27, 2001Auriemma2003/0181941A1Sep. 25, 2003Bruggisser et al.2004/0059368A1Mar. 25, 2004Maryanka2004/0111109A1Jun. 10, 2004Ruiz2004/0147954A1Jul. 29, 2004Wood2004/0237967A1Dec. 02, 2004Davis2004/0261791A1Dec. 30, 2004Horian2005/0247317A1Nov. 10, 2005Lockwood2006/0029653A1Feb. 09, 2006Cronk2006/0085027A1Apr. 20, 2006Santin et al.2006/0185676A1Aug. 24, 2006Brown2006/0259064A1Nov. 16, 2006Maryanka2006/0259065A1Nov. 16, 2006Maryanka2006/0266360A1Nov. 30, 2006Noce2006/0266367A1Nov. 30, 2006Noce2007/0006884A1Jan. 11, 2007Abramson2007/0028917A1Feb. 08, 2007Veeder2007/0157933A1Jul. 12, 2007Reed2007/0186930A1Aug. 16, 2007Davidson et al.2007/0255309A1Nov. 01, 2007Guyuron et al.2008/0119885A1May 22, 2008Yazdi
3. Prior-Art Dilators
Mechanical dilation of nasal passages has long been used as a means for reducing snoring and obstructive sleep apnea (temporary cessation of breathing) in human subjects. Externally and internally applied forces have been applied to urge a portion of one or both of the outer walls of the nostrils to move in a direction away from the septum, thereby enlarging or dilating the nostrils and permitting freer flow of air through the nose. Rendering a person able to breathe freely reduces snoring and sleep apnea.
The following is a review of some prior developments and aids for dilating the nostrils.